


Ice Skates and Figure Eights

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Ice Skating, Kiss cam, Mention of kissing, Other, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: Ice skating seems like the perfect Valentine's Day activity to spend some time with you, according to Syo.There was just the small matter of fact that you didn't exactly know how to skate.Not to mention the three nosy idols that insert themselves into the date.
Relationships: Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Ice Skates and Figure Eights

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write one explicit story and one fluffier story for Valentine's Day! This is the fluffier one. The explicit one was Maid to Order lol. I have a few more stories to write between now and White Day that fit the romance/sweets theme. I'm not a naturally romantic person so the porn was easier to write, hence why this is a little late.
> 
> I usually write stories with a reader in the reader's pov but I have been wanting to try out writing from the other person's pov, in this case it would be Syo. On one hand, I don't have to be careful to write the reader as neutral as possible because I can focus on Syo's reactions. But on the other, it may be somewhat removed to read if you want an immersive experience? Hmm, I need to think about it more.
> 
> Made on 02/18/2020.

This had been planned for weeks. Well, maybe weeks was a bit of an exaggeration but Syo had been thinking about it for a long time. He had narrowed down his list of ideas to an activity that you would both enjoy but also something that he was decent at. After all, if he wasn’t able to show off a little, what was the point?

It had taken a little time but Syo eventually settled on ice skating. Otoya had been the one to give him the idea, after the redhead had returned all giddy from visiting a snow festival with Ranmaru. He had listed off the countless things to do there and that was when the lightbulb went off in Syo’s head. Even if you didn’t know how to skate, you could always hang off his arm and that was another win-win scenario!

The hardest part was actually inviting you. It had taken a few practice tries in the mirror and a few more nudges from the other members from his group. If he was to take you out for an entire afternoon on the most romantic day of the year, it wouldn’t be without the help of the rest of STARISH. They were encouraging, almost overly so, asking all sorts of questions about what rink Syo was considering and what time he was going to arrive there with you.

Then there was the question of disguises. STARISH had long since debuted and since, Syo was recognizable. That had stumped him. He was at a loss, caught between a potential scandal and his feelings. That was when Otoya had once again appeared as the blond’s saviour, telling him that he could use Shining’s private ice rink. Apparently, Reiji had tempted Shining with his godlike cooking on the behalf of “true love”, as Otoya had put it.

With silent thanks sent to the older idol, everything was falling into place. There was only one thing left to do. Natsuki had offered to accompany Syo but the shorter blond had turned it down. If he was going to do this, he had to do it alone. Catching you alone had been strangely convenient but Syo took what he could get. It took him less attempts than he thought, getting the question out.

“Would you want to go skating? With me, I mean.” His heart was hammering away in his chest and his eyes drifted off your face in the middle of him asking but he made sure they landed on you when he finished. Syo was suddenly unsure of what to do with his hands so he hid them behind his back so you couldn’t see them shake while he waited for your answer. 

You stopped walking so Syo stopped beside you. The parting of your lips to answer him caught his attention more than he would have liked to admit. “Are the others not going too?” It was an innocent question, prompting Syo to remember a very important piece of information he had neglected to mention.

He stumbled over his answer, already getting off track from the mental script in his head. “That’s, well, they weren’t going to be there. It was supposed to be a,” the word date got caught in his throat, “a, a chance to spend time with you.” Syo cursed in his head, the word just didn’t want to come out. He pinked, nerves flaring up. “For Valentine’s day.”

The mention of the holiday got your attention. Syo’s mind was pushed into overdrive in the moment you took to answer him. He hoped it didn’t show on his face. “Oh,” it came out softly and Syo didn’t know how to take it. His heart twisted in the worst way. “Okay.” You smiled at him and all the knots worked themselves out.

It was supposed to go a lot smoother but as long as you agreed, how does it matter how Syo got there, ya?

The rink was a lot more impressive than Syo would have thought. It was on a part of campus that he never really visited before. Tucked away in its own corner, an entire building was dedicated to housing the rink and other facilities. The ice surface itself was bigger than Syo was used to. It was an Olympic surface, more than enough space for the two of you. The overhead monitors were blank and off, no music played through the speakers. Surrounding the rink were rows of seating, ready for a grand event to fill them in. They would have to settle to being unoccupied for today, Syo had been assured that the rink would be empty.

(That didn’t stop three seats from being filled.)

The skates were already set out and ready to be used next to a bench. Tightening them proved trickier than Syo would care to let on but he still worked his fingers fast to help you with yours. He hoped he gave off a princely image in your mind, getting on his knees to tie your skates up. If he had to guess the emotion on your face at the moment, he’d guess it was gratitude and a bit of embarrassment. 

Standing, Syo fluffed scarf around his neck. The blades provided enough width to stand on and he tried not to wobble. “Ready?” His hands twitched as he watched you stand, the itch to reach out and steady you too great as you wobbled. His fingers just brushed the arm of the sleeve of your coat when you righted yourself on your own.

“Ready.” Nodding, you confirmed. 

The door to the ice opened a second after Syo fiddled with it. The latch came undone with a clang and Syo stepped out first. The skates were sharp and glided over the ice with ease. He turned to you, still standing on firm ground. The urge to reach out to help you onto the ice presented itself again, with greater need than before. It slipped through his fingers once again as you stepped through the door and onto the ice yourself.

He hovered around you, watching as your steps became uncertain. “Do you know how to skate?” It was a little late to be asking the question granted that the two of you were on the ice already but Syo didn’t want to watch you fall.

Your arms were held slightly out from your sides, balancing you as you inched forward. “It’s like walking, right? Only on ice. How hard can it be?” As soon as those words left your mouth, one of your feet nearly slid out from under you. Straightening yourself, you brought yourself back to your full height. “Maybe I still need practice.” 

(The gasp from the stands went unnoticed.)

It was dawning on Syo that maybe this idea of his wasn’t such a great one after all. “Do you want to stop? We can go back on the bench.” He was speaking quickly, trying to relieve the awkwardness of the situation. “We don’t have to skate if you don’t want to.”

He was ready to concede defeat when you perked your head up. “But we haven’t even done a lap yet. Or even half of one.” The two of you had barely managed to make it a few steps out of the gate. “We should skate more since we’re here and you went through all the trouble to let us use the rink.” 

Ah, you were appealing to his masculine side. Syo was particularly weak to that, not that he would ever admit it. It made his face redden, something he would have liked to blame on the exertion of skating except for the fact that neither of you had taken more than a few steps. 

“I-if you’re sure…” Another formerly made plan on his wormed its way to the forefront of his mind. This was the perfect opportunity to enact it. Syo extended one of his arms, bending it at the elbow. There was no other way to interpret his actions other than those of a gentleman. “If you want…” 

His nerves were getting the better of him again. He was standing there, potentially looking like an idiot to you. There was always a chance that he was moving too fast or that he was getting ahead of himself. With how dry his throat was getting, he doubted he could have said much more without sounding like a frog. Syo could only wait for your reaction now that he committed to assisting you in such a manner.

Your eyes dipped from his face down to the arm he was offering. Syo hoped it looked like a tempting offer as he tried to make himself look taller; the skates added a few additional inches to his height. There was the scraping of metal on ice, the source was your blades. You pushed yourself forward and Syo found himself meeting you halfway. It had to be no more than a few metres until your hands gripped his arm.

Contact at last. Warmth bloomed up where your hands were curled around his bicep. Syo was sure it extended all the way to his ears with how they resonated heat. Your expression was open and Syo had to remind himself that you were now depending on him, that he had to lead you around the rink now. 

(A whistle echoed through the supposedly empty rink. It made the two skaters turn their heads on a swivel.)

“Is this okay?” You asked the idol; your hands readjusted their hold. To Syo, you could cling to him more and he wouldn’t mind. It was something that he didn’t voice, opting to give his consent in the form of a nod. His tongue would betray him, he knew it, if he tried to speak.

With you settled, all that was left to do was skate. Syo started forward, overcoming the static friction. You were in tow, more or less gliding along the ice. Putting your skates at a shoulder’s width apart, it was simple for Syo to tow you along. 

The first turn proved challenging, the two of you swinging wide due to the extra weight on Syo’s side. The second up came soon after before another length of straight ice. By now, you were pushing along, matching Syo’s rhythm. He eyed you from the side, you were gaining more confidence. The speed was moderate but it was enough to clear any loose hair from your face. It was a refreshing breeze, cooling Syo’s overheated face. 

(Syo could have sworn he saw movement up near the announcer’s box but it had to be just him seeing things, right?)

When it became clear that you were getting the hang of it, Syo nearly felt disappointed. If you were getting better, he didn’t have a reason to offer you his arm anymore. Before you got to the third turn, Syo decided to act. He spun around to face you, skating backwards. The hand of yours on his arm slid down to his own and he raised his other hand up for your other.

Hand in hand, face to face. The surprise on your face was clear. “You can skate backwards?” 

He let himself swell with pride, grinning wide. “Of course I can!” Syo relished in watching amazement cover your face. It made him bolder, more than before. It loosened his lips, making him speak naturally. “This view is better anyways. I can see you better.” 

Your grip on his hands tightened. There were no gloves to stop the intertwining of your fingers so any action was immediately felt. He had led you around the fourth turn successfully and the two of you passed where you started. Syo spared a quick glance over his shoulder before turning back to you. With a little smile, you seemed pleased and, in that moment, Syo got overwhelmed.

One of his blades hit a rough patch, nearly making him skid out. His leg threatened to buckle, stiffly moving to keep the momentum going. It was a jerk from you, pulling him forward, that realigned him. You absorbed his stumble, widening your stance and slowing down.

Then, Syo laughed. Before the awkwardness could set in, before you could say anything, he laughed. He was always the first to laugh off his mistakes and this was no different. Slowing down, the pace became more leisurely than before. Your bodies were drawn together naturally, clasped hands lowering. He noticed how you were breathing, fast and erratic. Syo was sure that he was the same, fresh faced and bright eyed. 

The way you were looking at him made him nervous. The lights twinkled in your eyes and it made Syo see stars. Time slowed and the urge to act on impulse bubbled up from within him. Was now a good time to kiss you? It would be so easy to pull you closer and wrap his arms around you but Syo hesitated. His feet continued to complete lazy half circles, keeping up the motions. 

When your eyes moved from his own to behind him, the moment passed. “The boards!” 

Huh? Syo followed your gaze behind him and let out an involuntary yelp as the edge of the rink was all that much closer than before. A few more steps and he would have crashed into it. Syo swerved hard right, clearing the turn. He spun you around with him, ensuring that neither of you got slammed into the boards. The tension melted out of his shoulders, having evaded a disastrous outcome. 

This time, you were the first to laugh. It wasn’t the mean-spirited sort or overly happy, it was reassuring and it got the smile back on Syo’s face. By the time the first turns of the second lap were cleared, the public address system cackled to life. 

“If you were looking for your moment to kiss them, shorty, you just missed it.” 

That caught Syo’s attention. You were looking at him just as flabbergasted. The blond idol came to a slow stop, still holding onto your hands. You drifted to a halt yourself, not quite understanding what was going on. But Syo was starting to get an idea because that voice sounded an awful lot like a certain flirty blond in the group who was exactly the type to stick his nose in everyone else’s business. 

“Ren! What are you doing here?” Dropping one of your hands, Syo held tight on the other while his eyes darted around. The announcement system didn’t go completely dark, there were background noises that Syo could identify as some other members. “Who else is up there?” He had to yell it up, not knowing if Ren and the others could hear him. Lucky for Syo, he had a ton of lung power. 

There were some chuckles that came through and Ren’s voice came on over the speaker again. The background noise could be named now, Otoya and Reiji. “We were only going to watch but it looks like you need a little help.” Syo would disagree and before he could open his mouth to protest, Ren continued. His next words sounded distant, as if he wasn’t talking to Syo but another in the upper booth. “Is it ready?” 

“Is what ready!?” Syo could only sigh when he got no response. He had half a mind to yank his skates off and storm up there himself. His teeth ground together; his eyebrow twitched. It would be a miracle if you still wanted to spend time with him after this. But if you didn’t pull your hand away from his then he wouldn’t move his away either.

The television screen hovering above the ice surface turned itself on. It was the work of the three meddlers, no doubt. From your position at one end of the ice, you had no trouble viewing what was projected on the screen.

And what was on the screen was… Yourselves. You and Syo.

Whoever was working the camera hadn’t quite gotten the hang of the zoom so it was a wide shot. The edges of the screen were filled with red hearts and the outline of the heart framed the picture. The image blurred for a moment and zoomed it. It was sudden, zooming in way too much before fixing itself. There was only one thing this could be, as emblazoned by the words on the bottom of the screen.

They had turned on the Kiss Cam.

“Hope this helps,” were Ren’s parting words. Nearly out of range of the microphone was Reiji’s unique laugh, overlaid with Otoya calling for good luck. Syo’s mouth curled, the version of himself on camera followed with a timely delay. 

Crashing his date was seriously uncool and he would have to yell at the others later but for now, being able to see your blushing face next to his on the giant screen was something he had better take advantage of.

**Author's Note:**

> Shining owns an entire skating rink I don't make the rules. If he can own an island, he owns a rink too. 
> 
> I was picturing a hockey rink when I wrote this cause I don't know any other type of rink. The Leafs got blasted last night so I just : )


End file.
